Intoxication:Chapter 9 Redemption
by enbii
Summary: Sort of cannon, possible spoilers. Rare pairingEnvy's dream is about to come true.


**I wanna thank you guys for reviews and faves, you make my day Still, I'm always for some Roy/Envy; Greed/Envy stuff if ya have D Enjoy this one...**

**Chapter 9-Redemption**

He was his child, his creation and blood carrier. But father left him. He left for another son. This one was his sin, the elder one thought, his different side and pain carrier.

Envy hates Elrics. There were nights when he couldn't close his eyes before thinking of their death, long and painful. But in his mind, boys are always naked. Their, innocent to seem, skin waited for Envy to spoil every inch and make them scream while, in reality, his hand trembled under his skort.

He hissed and whispered their names between teeth, as fingers stroked him faster with every thought.

Today, Envy waited for one of brothers to meet and make desirable dreams come true.

It was around midnight, when a candle illuminates in the dark and shadow appears.

Tall, wearing coat and holding hands on sides of his skinny body.

"Edward?"-Envy whispered to self.

But it was Alphonse who came. He didn't show a single tear of fear but cold and ready for anything look. This meeting was their destiny.

Envy's surprised look turns to grin and he steps closer to unloved brother-"Nice to see you."

Sarcasm. That was his game.

"I guess."-Brother responds without a smile-"You wanted to see me."

_More than just see. _

"Yes, but we better move somewhere darker."-and without explanation he pulls Alphonse to dark corner, away from curious eyes.

When Al's body slams against dirty wall he gasps, and Envy pins him with own chest in place.

"Envy…I promise I won't run…"-he needed air because Envy was pressing him tighter, and eyes begged to stay open.

Envy tilts his chin and kisses him hard. What's left from life was sucked into homunculus, before Envy releases him.

Al blinks, surprised, and touches own lips. Envy just kissed him?

Words are too much, Al pulls sin closer and kisses him again.

_We are sinners already, one more sin is nothing to us. _

Envy licks Al's dry lips, suck on furious tongue and explore boy's body.

It's been a while since he was able to touch human's skin.

And Al responds with kisses and moans, while ripping sin's clothes and touching artificial flesh.

It was cold and sensitive, and Al wanted him.

_When did this happen? _

Suddenly, Envy trips Al and moves on top of him. Al's body shivers when Envy rips his clothes and spreads legs wide.

Far from Envy's imagination, Al's body was beautiful. Worth to envy, but he had him now. He can do whatever he wants with this boy.

Al arches back, asking Envy to take him when something wet touches his cheek.

_Rain? Now?!!_

Al would ask to move somewhere place dry, but Envy ignores and moves between boy's legs.

His tongue starts making wet trails from shaft to balls. And Al moans louder. It was obvious he was a virgin.

"Envy…it's cold…."

Envy didn't care for the boy, but feeling rain like cold bullets on own back was uncomfortable and he quickly flips and Al sits on his chest.

"Do you know what you have to do?"-Envy holds Al's sides on own chest.

"I…can you lead me…?"-Al gulps.

Envy smirks and lifts Al's ass with one hand while with another he puts own erection in perfect position to enter.

"Now sit!"

With first painful thrust, Al's body screams like dying angels. Body arches and moves up like it was set on fire. But as soon as it gets adjusted to Envy's size, he sits back and Envy groans.

Al's eyes snaps open to watch defeated looking sin under him. He grabs Al's sides again and lifts him up.

"Keep moving, Alphonse!"

This is the first time he called him by name. Al nods and moves up again like Envy told him.

Satisfaction, ignoring people who passed by horny males as their bodies mated in bittersweet symphony.

"Yes yes, move faster!"-Envy demands.

After some time, Al's body was in heaven. Such feeling he felt.

Envy comes hard into the boy and quickly pulls out.

"This is what you wanted…?"-Al asks between gasps.

Envy nods and gets up-"Yes. Just that."

Al watches as sin fixes own clothes before dropping gaze down.

"Will we…meet again?"

On this, sin chuckles darkly.

"Of course we will, but next time it will be different."

To cheer up disappointed boy, Envy kisses him again and disappears in night.

Al lied there for longer than hour, his body frozen and pale but thoughts warm and sweet.

When he was able to get up, he fixed ripped clothes and went back home.

Next time….when will it be…


End file.
